Let's try some kinks!
by KartenK
Summary: Suite à une certaine conversation, Connor prépare une surprise à Oliver sans penser une seconde que ce-dernier n'était pas sérieux. (Rated M pour mention de BDSM)
En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Connor commença à paniquer. Il pensait qu'Oliver rentrerait un peu plus tard et tout n'était pas prêt. Il griffonna quelques détails sur sa feuille tandis que l'informaticien posait sa veste et son sac sur le comptoir. Juste une minute, encore une petite minute.

« Connor ?

-Deux minutes ! »

Ou deux. Il tendit de nouveau la couette propre, ré-organisa les tenues exposée sur le lit. Connor était nerveux. Et pour cause, c'était une première fois. Enfin, non. Pas pour lui, ni pour Oliver qui lui avait dit ne pas être novice dans le domaine. Mais pour eux, ensemble, si. Il avait passé toute la journée à préparer la séance pour qu'au final, il s'affole au dernier moment. Il respira profondément, tenta de se rassurer. Tout allait bien se passer. Il savait y faire, était attentif et consciencieux. Ils allaient décider d'un safeword, de toute façon. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça tourne mal -sauf qu'étant connaisseur, il savait qu'il y avait dix mille raisons pour que ça tourne mal.

« Oliver ? Tu peux venir ? »

Oliver fronçait les sourcils, mais il n'était pas vraiment étonné. Il était plutôt amusé. C'était typiquement Connor, ça, de préparer il-ne-savait-quoi dans la chambre et de l'attirer alors qu'il venait tout juste de finir le travail. Il se préparait à protester -ils allaient encore manger tard- mais qui cherchait-il à tromper ? Il ne résistait jamais bien longtemps à Connor Walsh. Mais en arrivant dans la chambre, Oliver remit ce fait en question, subitement.

« Qu'est-ce que ..? »

Bien sûr, Oliver avait l'habitude de retrouver Connor nu. C'était même une vision très habituelle. Les cordes qui pendaient le long de son cou, la cravache, les menottes, les diverses tenues étalées sur le lit, les autres jouets dont Oliver ne connaissait même pas le nom et ceux dont sa conscience choisissait d'ignorer la présence, c'était une première. Aussi une première : le visage de Connor qui perdait toute son assurance -aussi fausse eut-elle été. Ce-dernier ne comprenait pas. Était-ce la laisse ? la cravache ? C'était la cravache. C'était trop. Il en était sûr. Il n'aurait pas dû la sortir, pas pour le moment. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'Oliver se sente forcé, absolument pas, ils pouvaient faire sans. Ce n'était pas non plus un élément clef du scénario, et puis celui-ci était tellement long que Connor savait déjà qu'ils ne feraient pas tout. Du moment qu'il restait le bondage, ça pouvait fonctionner. L'étudiant était embarrassé, mais ce n'était rien après l'instant suivant.

« Connor, quand j'ai dit être fétichiste, je pensais plutôt à... tes cheveux, ce genre de choses... »

Oh ! Oh. _Oh_. Maintenant, à côté de tous ses artifices, il se sentait ridicule. Il s'assit sur le lit et ramena un coussin contre son torse. Tout sourire avait définitivement quitté son visage. _Merde_. C'était vrai qu'Oliver n'avait jamais admis apprécier le BDSM. Connor s'était juste mis en tête une interprétation jusqu'à en oublier la formulation exacte. D'où sortait-il, d'ailleurs, qu'Oliver était sub ? Il ne lui avait rien dit de tel. Ça lui revenait très bien désormais. Ce qu'il avait dit, c'était être fétichiste, oui, avec un sourire adorable que Connor avait lu comme de la malice. Mais _merde_. Ce n'était rien de tout ça : ce n'était qu'une blague.

D'abord, ça avait amusé Oliver. D'imaginer le temps qu'avait passé Connor à sortir tout ça et à préparer il-ne-savait-quoi-d'autre, de le voir si enjoué, puis arborer cette moue déçue. Il pensait que cela finirait très vite par faire rire Connor aussi. Sauf que maintenant, la déception faisait son nid, et ce n'était plus drôle du tout. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Connor et le laissa même tourner la tête pour éviter son regard comme s'il ne réalisait pas qu'Oliver était autant embarrassé que lui dans cette histoire. Il se sentait coupable et regrettait d'avoir dit ça, quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais après tout, comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Connor ne lui avait jamais parlé de fétiches avant ce jour-là, si bien qu'Oliver avait réellement cru à une lubie, à rien de sérieux.

« Eh. »

Connor grogna. Il sentait venir les reproches, les jugements, la légèreté pour essayer de le faire sourire, et il n'avait pas envie d'écouter ça. Mais ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'Oliver avait en tête. A la place, il lui souffla juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il retrouve sa détermination, et il n'avait pas besoin de mentir pour cela.

« Ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne me tente pas d'essayer. »

Dès que les mots prirent un sens dans l'esprit de Connor, celui-ci se releva avec toute la confiance en soi nécessaire à un dominateur et des yeux qui pétillaient. Face à eux Oliver s'interrogea sur sa propre motivation. Mais cela ne dura qu'un très court instant -et puis merde, ils allaient encore manger tard- juste le temps pour Connor de se pencher vers lui et de l'embrasser comme s'il venait d'accepter la plus grande des folies. Quand ils se séparèrent finalement, Connor commença aussitôt un discours sur ce qu'il fallait qu'ils décident et ce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils fassent -se précipiter, entre autre. Il parlait tellement vite qu'Oliver peinait à le suivre, d'autant plus qu'il le trouvait tellement adorable que cela le distrayait.

« ...ensuite, il fau- »

Et la sonnette l'interrompit. C'est en même temps et avec la même déception que les deux jeunes hommes se rappelèrent avoir invité Michaela à passer. _Merde_.

* * *

 _Petit OS dont je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite, mais je sens que je n'arriverai pas à faire mieux de sitôt._

 _Anyway. A situer n'importe quand, fin saison 1, peut-être ..? Peu importe._

 _La légende raconte que laisser une review apporterait joie, chaleur et rires. Je dis ça, vous en faites ce que vous voulez._

 _\- Karten_


End file.
